villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kantaris Organization
Kantaris Organization is the main antagonist in the Special Mode of Time Crisis and a minor antagonist in Time Crisis: Project Titan. It is an arms dealer organization with a hotel for cover that is actually a weapons factory. It is led by a woman named Kantaris and she also supplies all of her weapons to Wild Dog. Organization Time Crisis In the 'Special Mission' of PS edition of Time Crisis, taking place several weeks after the events in Sercia (from original TC1 arcade), Richard Miller is assigned to infiltrate a mysterious hotel called Chateau de Luc, which is a front for Kantaris's weapon-manufacturing operations. The mission game play features multiple paths and multiple fates for Kantaris as she is killed in battle with Miller in various ways, though she will escape if Miller fails to catch her in time. Titan Project Working with Wild Dog to create a robotic army for Project Titan and to destroy Miller, Kantaris (so she survived TC1 after all) sends her henchman Zeus Bertrand to imprison Marisa Soleil, having discovered that Marisa was working with V.S.S.E. under the code name of "Abacus". Miller comes onto her private yacht, killing her men and Zeus as he rescues Marisa, but Kantaris has already escaped by that time; apparently not willing to repeat her previous near-fatal mistake of confronting Miller. She is still presumably at large. Kantaris: The Leader Kantaris (カンタリス) is an antagonist in Time Crisis (in the "Secret Mission" of the PlayStation port) and Time Crisis: Project Titan. She is to date as the only female antagonist in the series. Special Mode She leads the Kantaris organization and is headquartered in a hotel that is used as a weapons factory. She encounters Miller in the game to taunt him, then send out an assassin to kill him, but the assassin is quickly disposed of. Depending on the player's choices, she can either be killed by crashing her car, falling out of her hotel to her death when one of her robots malfunctions and charges into her out the window, or when her aircraft crashes and explodes from sustaining heavy damage from Miller. However, she can also escape if time was expired or if she didn't sustain enough damage, leading to the bad ending. Deaths *Kantaris escapes in her giant airplane, which Richard Miller shoots down. *Kantaris attempts to escape by car. Miller makes her crash and she dies in the resulting explosion. *Kantaris confronts Miller with a giant robot in her lounge. After Miller damages it, the robot malfunctions and attacks Kantaris, sending her out a window so she plunges to her death. Project Titan In this side story game, she appears on a yacht, holding VSSE agent Marisa Soleil, codenamed Abacus, hostage; not to mention she is alive and kicking. Miller eventually rescues Abacus and escapes the yacht before Kantaris triggers it to self-destruct. Kantaris is last seen sailing away and vowing revenge on Miller. Gallery Kantaris.jpg Kantaris_Time_Crisis_Project_Titan_Render.jpg Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Shmup Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Deal Makers